


New Beginnings

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino meets Seunghoon whose heart was just as broken as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minoshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoshat/gifts).



> Original written for [2016 WINNER Exchange Movement ](http://winnerexchange.livejournal.com/14423.html)  
> Special cameo appearance of a half-moon friend. Song used in the fic  Newton’s Apple by Nell.

_"Mino, lets break up."_  
  
It was exactly last year, right before Christmas, Mino’s girlfriend broke up with him. Mino asks himself, why was he remembering all of this now?  
  
_"It’s not you, it’s me, and I’m sorry Mino."_  
  
Mino knows he was the main reason for the break up. He knows for sure his ex-girlfriend found someone new, someone who can give her what she wanted. Clearly Mino was the total opposite. He worked as a programmer for a small game company that just paid enough to let him have three meals a day and to pay for his apartment’s rent. He can never give her the things she wanted in life. To make everything worse, the company he was working for went bankrupt. Just great.  
  
His life right now was similar to the dramas his girlfriend, now ex, used to watch. The only difference is that he won’t have a happy ending like those he sees in the drama, where he would kiss his girl under the rain and live happily ever after with five kids.  
  
Mino ruffled his hair in annoyance and sighs. He was single, jobless, cold and alone.  
  
_“Way to spend Christmas Eve.”_ Mino says to himself as he sighs again and walks alone in the snowy streets. Mino sits by a bench in a nearby park from his apartment and lit up a cigarette for a smoke. Mino observes the Christmas lights on a few buildings and exhales his smoke with another sigh.  
  
“You look like you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Someone beside him says, who Mino didn’t notice have sat down on the corner of the bench while he was in the middle of his thoughts.  
  
“Rough day.” Mino replies and took a quick glance at the stranger. The stranger had a scarf covering half of his face but Mino could still slightly see the stranger’s prominent cheek bones and the Christmas lights that was reflected in his eyes.  
  
“Same.” The stranger lets out a long deep sigh, he looks like he is the one who was carrying the world on his shoulders. Mino extends his hand, offering the stranger a stick from his pack of cigarettes but the stranger refuses the cigarette, “No thank you, I don’t smoke. I’m a doctor you see…” he paused for a bit, thinking of how to continue his sentence.  
  
“Well, I was supposed to be a doctor.” The stranger says with obvious sadness in his eyes.  
  
“What does that mean?” Mino asks, his curiosity taking over him.  
  
“I failed my medical license exam.” The stranger replies.  
  
“Well it’s better than having your girlfriend break up with you and losing your job and your apartment’s rent is due by the end of the month.” Mino replied with a weak laugh realizing how pathetic he sounds at the moment.  
  
The stranger’s eyes forms a straight line and he extends his arm to Mino, “It is nice to meet you fellow _my-life-before-Christmas-is-shit_. My name is Seunghoon.”  
  
“I’m Mino. It is nice to meet a fellow _fuck-my-life-where-did-i-go-wrong-i-don’t-deserve-this too._ ” Mino says earning a laugh from Seunghoon. He shakes Seunghoon’s hand which was warm, completely opposite of the weather and for the first time that day Mino felt that he was not alone anymore.  
  
Mino celebrates his Christmas Eve with Seunghoon over soju, gimbap and tteokbokki in a nearby tented street stall. Mino can’t keep track on how many times Seunghoon made him laugh and how many times he almost choked on his soju from Seunghoon’s various antics.  
  
“Its 12AM! Merry Christmas Mino-ssi, as a present I offer you half of my gimbap.” Seunghoon cutely says to Mino after checking his watch.  
  
“Thank you Seunghoon-ssi, but that gimbap is mine and you already ate yours.”  
  
Mino cannot remember the last time he laughed like this – really, honestly laughed.  
  
Seunghoon was already half-drunk when he told Mino how he witnessed the love of his life kissing another man the day he decided to confess his feelings for him and Seunghoon emphasized that it happened the day before he learned he failed his license exam.  
  
They both toast to the love they lost that day and to their careers.  
  
Mino doesn’t know if it was the alcohol or Seunghoon has this weird effect on him, Mino can feel his whole body heating up whenever their eyes met. Maybe it was when their legs would accidentally brush with each other’s or maybe the way Seunghoon would stare at him for a long time and Mino would just drown in Seunghoon’s dark deep eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mino sleeps with Seunghoon, their bodies entwined to the sweet allurement of the night’s aroma. Mino doesn’t remember how or when they ended up on a bed but he remembers pulling Seunghoon for a kiss when he bid farewell earlier. If this would be the last time he would see Seunghoon, at least he should make their meeting and their Christmas worthwhile. Mino wants this, he wants to forget everything even just for a night.  
  
They both collapsed on bed, sheen with sweat and breathing heavily. Mino sees Seunghoon’s sheepishly good-looking smile for the last time that night before succumbing to sleep.  
  
Mino wakes up with his lower body aching on an empty bed in a hotel room. He sees a mug filled with cold coffee on the desk beside the bed and assumes that Seunghoon had already left a long time ago. Beside the mug were painkillers and a piece of paper with Seunghoon’s contact number messily scribbled on it.  
  
  
  
Mino didn’t call Seunghoon.  
  


_I know, it took me quite a while_  
_I needed time to figure out_  
_Why and how_  
_It was like a roller coaster ride_  
_Of never ending questions_  
_And it still is_

  
  


 

 

The second time Mino and Seunghoon meets was when rose quartz petals filled the pathways of a park. Mino sat under a cherry blossom tree with a half-eaten sandwich and a sketchbook on his lap. Mino had his earphones on, trying to ignore the people around him and trying his best to focus on his drawing of the cherry blossom trees that surrounded him. But some sort of mysterious force let him spot Seunghoon just a few feet away from him. Seunghoon was good-looking as Mino always remembered, his high cheekbones was prominent as ever and that eye smile that Mino will surely never forget.

  
Mino's heart sunk a little when he sees that Seunghoon wasn't alone. Seunghoon had his arms around a guy – the guy was relatively smaller than Seunghoon. He was pretty – very pretty, his large deer eyes were easily seen from afar, Mino sees the guy laughs and playfully hits Seunghoon on his shoulder whenever Seunghoon whispers something to him. They look happy. Seunghoon looks happy.

Mino's heart skips a beat when he saw Seunghoon looks at his direction, but Mino thinks it was just his imagination. He was wearing glasses and has his hair down today, completely opposite of what he looked like when he met Seunghoon for the first time. He goes back to sketching but he can't seem to concentrate on his drawing anymore.

When he takes a peek at Seunghoon's direction again, Mino sees a guy with droopy eyebrows arriving at the scene. The deer eyed guy with Seunghoon quickly unwrapped himself from Seunghoon’s arms and ran straight to the droopy eyebrow guy, meeting him with a kiss. He sees the two guys bid Seunghoon farewell before walking away hand in hand. Despite Seunghoon being a few feet away from him, he can clearly see Seunghoon's wrecked expression when the couple was out of his sight. That was him, the love of Seunghoon’s life.

Mino's heart has now sunken deep and probably Seunghoon's too, he feels sad for Seunghoon. Mino went back to his sketchbook and just stared at a blank page losing track of the time and his will to draw. When he takes a look again at Seunghoon’s direction, Seunghoon was already gone.

Mino was about to fix his things and call it a day when someone pats his shoulder from behind.

“Holy fuck you scared me.” Mino says with his surprised hamster expression.

It was Seunghoon.

“Nice to see you too Mino-ssi.” Seunghoon smiles at Mino. Mino felt like his whole existence melted right in front of Seunghoon. _What was Seunghoon doing here?_

“Are you alone? Can I sit with you for a bit?” Mino sees Seunghoon taking a short look at his sketchbook.

Mino only nods, “how did you know I was here?” He asks.

“I can see your handsome face from afar.” Seunghoon said while he lays down, not sitting, beside Mino under the cherry blossom tree.

Did Seunghoon just say he was handsome? Mino blushes and he goes back to his sketchbook, pretending to continue his cherry blossom drawing.

“Your drawing looks nice. You should sell that or open an exhibit.” Seunghoon says, laying down with his eyes closed and hands under his head.

“Thanks, but drawing is only a hobby for me and I don’t see myself doing art professionally.” Mino says, he hears Seunghoon hums and silence fell upon them, the only thing Mino hears was the spring breeze and children’s laughter from the distance.

He takes a peek at Seunghoon who was sleeping peacefully beside him, there was a cherry blossom petal on Seunghoon’s bangs and it was taking a lot of Mino’s patience not to brush it of off Seunghoon’s hair.

Suddenly a strong gust of spring breeze blew which caused the pages of Mino’s sketchbook to flip. It opens to a page of one of his old sketches he did way back in college and Mino doesn’t know how many times his heart will sink that day. It was an old sketch of a very familiar guy with plump lips that was red as cherries. He was Mino’s first love and he was also Mino’s first heartbreak.

Mino closes his sketchbook and sighs, he takes another peek at Seunghoon beside him, who was now sitting down and staring at his closed sketchbook.

“Who’s he?” Seunghoon asks him.

So he saw, Mino says to himself.

“He was my childhood friend whom I loved dearly.” Mino calmly says to Seunghoon. “We were together till we graduated college then I confessed before he went overseas to pursue a career in music, but I wasn’t enough to make him stay here. And in the end I let him go.” Mino feels comfortable sharing everything with Seunghoon, it is only the second time they met but he feels like he knows Seunghoon for a long time already.

Seunghoon was looking at him with a lot of melancholy in his eyes. “But that was a long time ago, I’ve gotten over it.” Mino added.

They were both silent for a while, Mino sees Seunghoon was deep in his thoughts

“Maybe I should have done something like what you did. Maybe everything could have been different right now,” Seunghoon said breaking the silence.

“I was with him earlier… the guy I love, my best friend… I saw him walk away with my closest friend in university,” Seunghoon said with sadness in his voice. “Maybe introducing the two of them was a mistake but I keep telling myself that I am also the reason that they are happy.”

“I wanted to tell him not to leave. I wanted to make him stay beside me but I couldn’t say the words.” Seunghoon’s voice was breaking.

Seunghoon was breaking.

“Maybe what you need to do is to tell him how you feel, even if deep down in your heart you already know the answer. Just like what I did. I let the person I love go so he can pursue his dreams and be happy. Because his happiness is my happiness.” Mino says. Seunghoon looks at him with a few tears on his eyes, “You need closure. Maybe if you know what he thinks, it will be easier to let go. I know it is going be hard but if you keep this burden on your chest it will be a lot harder.” Mino says looking directly at Seunghoon’s eyes, taking his hand and squeezing it tight. It is going to be hard for Seunghoon and Mino wanted Seunghoon to know that he was there for him.

Seunghoon squeezes his hand back before letting go, “You are right.” Seunghoon smiles and Mino melted for the second time that day from Seunghoon’s smile.

“It was nice seeing you today Mino. Thank you.” Seunghoon says before dialing a number on his phone and running away.

Mino went back to his sketchbook and starts a new drawing. He draws Seunghoon. And he waits for Seunghoon, he doesn't even know if Seunghoon will come back. But Mino waits.

Mino didn't notice how the time flew while he was drawing, he sees that the sun's rays had already turned to a pretty shade of yellow and orange. There were few people left in the park, mostly were couples on a date and few bikers who are taking a rest under the trees. Under the shade of the sunset, Mino noticed a tall figure walking towards him. Mino suddenly forgot how to breathe for a moment. He quickly turns the page to his previous drawing of the cherry blossom trees before Seunghoon was close enough to see his sketchbook.

"Hello to you again." Mino says to Seunghoon.

"I'm glad you are still here. My feet unconsciously brought me back here." Seunghoon weakly chuckled while he sits down on the picnic cloth beside Mino. This time Seunghoon was closer beside him, shoulders almost touching.

“Well he said he loves me but he only sees me as his best friend, nothing more and nothing less.” Seunghoon calmly says. He was still smiling but behind his smiles hides a lot of sadness and pain.

“Thank you Mino. It really does feel like there’s something gone in my chest after that. It weighs less… but why does it hurt so much?” Seunghoon’s voiced cracked horribly and tears started rolling down his face.

Mino knows what Seunghoon was feeling right now, he reaches for Seunghoon’s hand and held it tightly. He just let Seunghoon cry the pain away, Seunghoon just needs someone beside him right now, a friend. Mino wipes the tears away from Seunghoon’s cheeks, without realizing how close their faces were. Mino wants to take away the pain Seunghoon was feeling. Mino wanted Seunghoon to share the pain with him, so Seunghoon won’t have to deal with the pain alone.

Mino kisses Seunghoon. Mino thinks that maybe, this is the only way he can help Seunghoon to forget the pain even for just a moment. Seunghoon kisses him back, he lets Seunghoon kiss him deep and painfully slow and he feels Seunghoon’s melancholy as their lips touch.

They only parted when they have to catch their breaths. Mino feels it wasn’t enough, he looks at Seunghoon who was staring deeply at him and Mino thinks that it wasn’t enough for Seunghoon either.

 

 

 _I will burn for you_  
_Each and every part of me belongs to you_  
_When you’re in your darkest hour_  
_I’ll put them all on fire and guide you_

  
  
  
  
They slept together for the second time that night. They were not drunk, not the slightest drop of alcohol in their system but they don’t seem to have full control of themselves. Mino was lost in Seunghoon's touches. Seunghoon's touches that makes Mino feels he was intoxicated. He feels dizzy from Seunghoon’s scent and it was driving him crazy. Seunghoon was driving him crazy.  
  
After both meeting their releases, Seunghoon collapsed on top of him and rolled over beside him on the bed and turned around to face him. Seunghoon leaned forward and kissed Mino softly on the lips, he can still feel Seunghoon’s sadness as their lips touch. At that moment, Seunghoon was vulnerable and Mino witnessed that side of Seunghoon. Even for just a night, he helped Seunghoon to forget about the pain.  
  
“I want to meet you again Mino.” Seunghoon says to him. He sees the seriousness in Seunghoon’s eyes despite the dim lights in the room. Mino sheepishly nods his head and silently says okay before closing his eyes, he feels Seunghoon pressed their foreheads together before initiating a soft good night kiss to him. “Let’s cross paths again in the future when we get our lives fixed.” Seunghoon adds, Mino sheepishly laughs and cuddles closer to Seunghoon before dozing off to sleep.  
  
Mino wakes up in the middle of the night to Seunghoon crying in his slumber. He wipes the tears away from Seunghoon's cheeks and covered the upper half of Seunghoon’s body the blanket. Mino takes out his sketchbook and tore the page of his cherry blossom tree drawing from earlier. Mino writes “ _For Seunghoon. To New Beginnings_ ” on the back of the paper and places it on the desk beside Seunghoon, knowing that when he wakes up in the morning Seunghoon would be gone.  
  
Mino wakes up again in the morning on an empty bed and to the smell of coffee, Seunghoon was indeed gone with the sketch he left for him. Mino wakes up to the same set up last time with coffee and pain killers, the only thing different was Seunghoon didn’t leave a note with his number. Instead of a piece of paper, Seunghoon left Mino a small pot of sky blue hydrangeas and small note tied to the stem of the flower with “ _Thank you_ ” beautifully written on it. _Where in the world did Seunghoon even get this?_ Mino smiles at Seunghoon’s effort of obtaining these beautiful flowers.  
  
Mino leaves the hotel into the busy streets with the pot of hydrangeas in his arms, he smiles as he felt the spring breeze and the morning sunlight touches his skin. _To new beginnings_ , Mino whispers before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mino doesn’t call Seunghoon but he sends him a message, it was almost a year since the first time they met at the park’s bench on Christmas Eve. Mino’s art exhibit finally opens today and he invites Seunghoon who was one of the reasons for venturing a career in arts. Mino have checked the list of the applicants that passed the Medical License Exam that year and he definitely saw a Lee Seunghoon on the list. Mino did not go back to his boring ass white collar job, instead he started investing more of his time and what was left of his money on arts. One of his piece was lucky enough to be displayed at an art exhibit overseas and now he was building a name for himself in the field of arts.  
  
The theme of Mino’s exhibit was to give thanks to those who has helped him and was there through the difficult times of his life, it was inspired from the flowers Seunghoon gave to him. The meaning of hydrangea was “ _thank you for understanding_ ” and the beautiful blue flowers were placed on the tables around his exhibit.  
  
“Hi Mino.”  
  
Mino turns around to the familiar voice and doesn’t expect his childhood friend to be at his exhibit.  
  
“Seungyoon…” said Mino in a shaky voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Seunghoon finally gets a message from Mino, it was a digital invitation for his exhibit – or Seunghoon would describe it as: signs of communication life with Mino. The more he thinks of Mino, the more he forgets about his heartbreak, Jinwoo. Seunghoon finally let go of Jinwoo, he finally had the closure he had wanted. It wasn’t easy but Mino helped him, Mino was there at his worst and he stayed by his side. For the past months he just had _meeting Mino again_ in mind, he was absorbed in his studies for the last six months for his medical license exam. And he finally got results for his hard work, he passed his exam with flying colors the day before he received a message from Mino.  
  
Seunghoon arrives at Mino’s exhibit witnessing him walking away with a guy with plump cherry lips and immediately recognizing him from Mino’s sketch. Mino’s first love. Seunghoon’s heart sunk, _was he too late?_  
  
_I should leave..._ Seunghoon said to himself with a heavy heart, gripping and almost ruining the white ribbon on the medium sized black box he was holding.  
  
"I know you!" There was a little girl wearing a flower crown made from hydrangea pointing at Seunghoon.  
  
"I know you!" She smiles with her cute puffy cheeks popping. Seunghoon kneels in front of her and tucks her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks turns to light red from Seunghoon's action and answers her name bashfully.  
  
“What is your name, little one?” Seunghoon smiles at her.  
  
"Seowoo." She smiles shyly, "Joo Seowoo."  
  
"What a lovely name." Seunghoon smiles.  
  
"Ahjussi follow me!" Seowoo says with optimism.  
  
"Ahjussi? Seowoo-ya I'm not that old."  
  
Seowoo grabs Seunghoon's free hand and pulls him to one of the private hall in the exhibit.  
  
“My uncle said that he won’t open this hall to the public but since I’m small I was able to sneak in. He says this is for someone special,” Seowoo explains. “Uncle said that I’ll understand everything when I grow up and fall in love.”  
  
“Love? Seowoo what did you just…?” Seunghoon loses the words in his mouth and his jaw dropped when he looks at the center display on the hall.  
  
Seunghoon sees a pastel drawing on the wall and a bigger framed painting hidden behind a curtain beside it. It left Seunghoon speechless. Breathless. He thinks his heart was going on a free fall off a building.  
  
Seunghoon snapping back to his senses, he opens the box he was carrying and picks a small yellow flower inside and puts it by Seowoo’s ear. “Can you help me with something Seowoo? This will be our little secret.” Seunghoon smiles and places his finger over his lips, making a shushing sound.  
  
“Please give this box to your uncle, okay? Don’t drop it.” Seowoo shyly nods and smiles before Seunghoon hands the black box to her.  
  
"Good girl. Thank you Seowoo." Seunghoon smiles and pats her head before she runs to the main hall.  
  
  
Seunghoon was left standing alone as he stares at the drawing of himself hanging on the exhibit wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you finally have someone special? Introduce him to me.” Mino says smiling and giving Seungyoon multiple taps on his back. Seungyoon was telling Mino about the guy he likes who he met last year when he was performing at a festival in China. Seungyoon tell Mino the story how they performed a song together and he felt a connection, they also had a mutual understanding about music and everything started and bloomed there.  
  
“He’ll visit me here in Korea, I’ll introduce him soon to you.” Seunghoon shyly laughs.  
  
“I am happy for you Seungyoon. I really am.” Mino smiles at his childhood friend.  
  
“But enough about me, look at you! This.” Seungyoon gestured at Mino’s exhibit. “I really thought you would have a music profession, instead you took an engineering course but you ended up being an artist.”  
  
“It’s a long story man,” Mino laughs with a hint of sadness in his eyes when he thinks about Seunghoon who he hasn’t seen for months. Seunghoon who told him he should open an exhibit. Seunghoon who hasn’t left his mind even for a single day.  
  
“Anyone special these days?” Seungyoon hits the bullseye on Mino’s heart with that question.  
  
“That…” Mino sighs. “It’s complicated.”  
  
“Uncle Mino!” Seowoo shouts from the banquet’s hall entrance, surprising Mino and Seungyoon. She ran towards Mino and sat on his lap.  
  
“One of your drawings came to life and said to give this to you.” She says calmly and handing the black box to Mino.  
  
“My drawings? What?” Mino said, clueless of what was his niece saying. Did one of his friends suddenly surprise him with a teddy bear headed robot mascot? It was a painting that was inspired by the memorable toys he had when he was a kid.  
  
Mino opens the black box that had a white ribbon around it, inside the box was a pot of dandelions. Dandelion meaning _New Beginnings_ and one of his center piece painting was inspired from that small yellow flowers.  
  
“Seowoo who gave you this?” Mino asks his niece admiring the bright yellow dandelions.  
  
“I told you already uncle, it’s from the handsome ahjussi that came to life from your drawings.” Seowoo says.  
  
“I have to go.” Mino says as he kisses Seowoo’s forehead and asking Seungyoon to look after her and enjoy the rest of his time in the exhibit.  
  
Mino ran, his feet already knows where to take him.  
  
_”Seunghoon.”_ Mino whispers.  
  
Mino sees Seunghoon’s tall body frame and his lean back facing him. Mino just wanted to run and hug him from the back.  
  
"You know I met a stranger last year, he easily made me laugh even though I was at my worst." Mino says making Seunghoon look at his direction. Mino slowly walks until he was beside him, Seunghoon’s eyes was following him while he walks and stop when they were just inches apart from each other.  
  
"The second time I met him, he was the one at his worst. On the same day I drew that." Mino pointing at his drawing of Seunghoon sleeping and surrounded by rose quartz petals of spring.  
  
"He said my drawings were nice, even suggesting I should open an exhibit and thanks to him here I am now.” Mino said walking towards the painting that was hidden behind a curtain. “I wanted to thank him properly and show him this painting the next time I meet him,” and Mino removes the curtain as he reveals the painting that was hidden behind the curtain to Seunghoon.  
  
The painting contained vibrant colors of green, yellow and a pinch of serenity – the painting was vibrant with the colors of the spring. In a field of dandelions and a few hydrangeas was of two persons with their back facing running away under the beautiful horizon of the sky.  
  
“ _Leaving the past behind and moving forward to new beginnings._ ” Mino places the pot of the dandelions Seunghoon gave to him besides a vase of hydrangeas on a nearby table.  
  
“ _New Beginnings._ ” Seunghoon smiles, walking towards Mino and stops just almost a few inches away from him, “I’m Seunghoon. Lee Seunghoon.” He extends his arm and smiles at Mino.  
  
Mino shakes Seunghoon’s hand, his hand was warm just like the first time they met. “It is nice to meet you Lee Seunghoon. I’m Song Min…” Mino couldn't even finish his introduction when Seunghoon pulls him for a kiss.  
  
“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” Seunghoon says pulling away, “I know we just saw each other again and…”  
  
“Oh shut up and kiss me.” Mino pulls Seunghoon this time and wrapped his arms around Seunghoon’s neck. Seunghoon sighs and smiles in to the kiss, Seunghoon just couldn’t get enough. And Mino thinks to himself that this kiss beats every kiss in the rain he sees in dramas.  
  
  
  


_I know that I’ll be drawn right back to you_  
_Like Newton’s apple hit the ground_  
_My gravity always lean towards you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Mino finally wakes up to Seunghoon sleeping peacefully beside him, his limbs entangled with Seunghoon’s. Seunghoon lazily greets him good morning and Mino leans in to give him a morning kiss. They drink warm and newly brewed coffee made by Seunghoon, cuddling close together on Christmas Eve and Mino couldn't think of a better place to be right now than to be at Seunghoon’s side.  
  
  
  
  


_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Done some teeny tiny changes on the fic and special thanks to Panda for being a great beta.  
> Joining WINNER exchange was a challenging and a fun experience.
> 
> Thank you everyone who read the fic and thank you to those who left a comment on the original post ([x](http://winnerexchange.livejournal.com/14423.html)). Plus, I always welcome the kudo and new comments. Hihhi!


End file.
